Scarlet fever
by Sebchel
Summary: Hermione and Draco. I don't own the harry potter or the song


_**Scarlet Fever**___

I don't own Harry potter or the characters

Normal

_**Hermione think**_

_Draco Malfoy talking_

**Hermione talking**

_**Song**_

**Part 1**

Hermione went to Draco's little cottage away from the wizardry world. She had on a black coat that was tighten up. She hold on to it like her life depends on it. She knocks the secret knock. He opens the door with a small sad smile.

_" You came, I can't believe it". _

_**He chuckles that laugh that I felled in love with.I shouldn't be here but I had to come for you. We can never be together because of the war. The people wouldn't accept us. They think I belong to Ron and Draco deserve to die. I can't live knowing he would die.I want to give him my virginity to remember that I love him.**_

Hermione stepped inside and touch Draco's cheek. Draco knew this was their last night together. The damn war is not over but even then we couldn't be together. Draco walks to the couch and sits down_**. **_

Hermione loosened her grip on the coat and it opened. She left it on the floor,she was looking at Draco's face.

**"****I wanted are last time together to be special,"**

Draco's lungs ceased to take enough air. Standing here was the most erotic thing he has ever seen. Hermione wore a tight fitting black corset with tiny hooks that ran down the middle. Draco could only do was flex his fingers to keep from reaching out and undoing all of them. The emerald green bows were strategically placed in all of the place his eyes were wandering.

Hermione's breasts were dangerously close to spilling out of the top of the corset. Draco's eyes moved down and his eyes almost popped out. The smallest scrape of see through black silk was covering her bare mound. A loud growled escaped from his mouth. He looked at her legs that were covered I black stocking. He wanted those legs wrapped around his shoulders. They were bold up by small clips that had more green bows. He looked at her shoes, green high heels with a black bow. Her toe nails were painted emerald green with sliver.

_" Hermione you look sexy,"_

**" you... like... It?"**

_" like it? No...my dear, I love it!"_

Draco couldn't stay on the couch and rushed to Hermione. His lips were on hers in a hard passionate kiss.

_**You, you're everything I want **_

_**And I, I'm everything you need**_

_**This night is cutting into me**_

_**You tie me down, you watch me bleed**_

_**And we risk everything tonight**_

**" you do know we are risking everything if someone finds out,"**

Draco swept Hermione in his arms and sprinted to his bedroom. Draco pressed Hermione up against the wall and took another taste of her delicious lips.

_" oh Hermione the things you do to me." _ Draco put his forehead on hers trying to get in control.

**" Touch me Draco . I need you to touch me."**

Hermione plea was Draco's pulled her away from the wall and layed her on his king size bed. He quickly covered her body with his,captures her lips in a gentler kiss than before.

_" Hermione I love opening presents __ㇳ3 so much, I'm going to savor every single second of unwrapping you. _Draco began his slow progress of removing the last of Hermione virtual.

Part 2

Hermione pov

_Hermione could hardly believe she was going through this. The room was dark but had one candle lit. Draco was no angle, he was a devil with taking his time undoing every little hook holding her corset together. Tempting and teasing her skin with feather light kisses after undoing 2 clips. _

**" Draco plz stop teasing me"**

_" All in good time babe"_

_The throbbing between her thighs are going to drive her crazy._

**" I need you now!"**

_" Patience is a virtue sweet."_

I could already see his smirk he has on his handsome face.

**" patience is overrated." **_I breathed out breathlessly._

_**I, I am the misery you crave**_

_**And you, you are my faithful enemy**_

_**This hunger seems to feed on me**_

_**A sacred sin, a dying breed**_

_**And we risk everything**_

He slide up the bed and placed his hands on both sides of her head. He kissed what was left of her breath away. Hermione put her hands around his neck and pulled him down to the point none of her body was exposed. He could only groin and she slid her tongue inside of his warm wet mouth. Hermione sucked and nipped at his tongue. Draco was moaning in delight every time she nipped him. Draco stopped the teasing and slid one of his legs between her thighs. Hermione's hips buckled against his hard muscular thigh.

_**They can never know just what we've done**_

_**They can never know just what we've done**_

_**They will never know all the blood we've shed**_

_**The scarlet cross we bear until the bitter end**_

_**And they, they can never know just what we've done**_

Draco ripped the rest of her corset from her body. Draco moved down to her feet. He removed the heels and grabbed one foot. He slipped off her stocking and place kisses on the bottom of each toe. Draco nibbles softly on her pinky toe.

**" Argg... Draco."**

Draco did the same thing to her other leg. She he finished one of his fingers ran along her silky coverd folds.

_" Your wet for me already huh"_

Draco started to run his hands up her sides and his thumb rub circles on the side of her breasts.

_" You have know idea how I wanted to touch you wait until you scream in pleasure."_

His words shot desire in her. Draco kissed her neck and bite and sucked on it. __

_" It's a mark saying you are mine"_

_**Nothing good will come of this**_

_**I'm screaming out with my last aching breath**_

_**I'll be yours until my dying day**_

_**But I can never see you**_

Draco hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties and yank them down.

_" I want to see if you taste sweet like your smell."_

Draco leaned down and ran his tongue along her wet folds.

_" You taste so damn good, Hermione. I will never going to get enough of you."_

He sucked her clit into his mouth and she melted. His tongue ran down a line from her clit to her opening. He darted in exploring the inner walls of her pussy.

Over and over he worshipped her with his mouth.

_**We, we knew how this would end**_

_**And we knew we'd die before we lived**_

_**But I'll never let you go**_

_**I'll never let you go**_

_Hermione pov. _

_They can't know about this. We aren't going to be together. I want him inside of me now. I never want to let you go Draco. Why can't this be different? Don't we deserve happiness for us and don't have to follow what happened 16 years ago? We didn't know what was going to happened when we got partnered up in potions class. _

_I looked at Draco and he held up his fingers. Huh wonder what he is going to do? _

He thrust one of his fingers in her entrance.

_" Wow Hermione you are so tight. Your squeezing my finger the best kind of pressure. _

He withdrawn his finger and slid it again with another finger. He slowly withdraw and thrust hard. Hermione couldn't hold it anymore, she came hard and she couldn't move.

Draco frantically pulling his shirt off with his jeans and boxers.

_Hermione pov. _

_I looked at him when he is taking off his clothes. This man was built like a Greek god. Broad shoulders gave way his defined muscular arms. A chest had blonde hairs that continued down to his 6 pack. I want to run my tongue of one bump at a time. I looked lower and to see his large shaft._

_**They will never know all the blood we shed**_

_**The scarlet cross we bear until the bitter end**_

_**And they, they can never know just what we've done**_

_**I will never let you go**_

_**They can never know just what we've done**_

_**I will never let you go**_

Hermione got up and kneel down in front of him. She placed her hands on his hips to steady her. Her mouth wrapped around his thick cock and sucked all the way to the root. Draco couldn't speak right, he kept babbling.

_" Ahh...easy..Hermione...oh...so..ahh"_

She gripped his shaft with one hand, stroking him up and down. Hermione's tongue swirls around the head of his cock. Draco pulled her away and grabbed her. He threw her on the bed and went on top of her. She could feel his dick by her thigh.

**" I need you Draco."**

Draco pushed into her softly and felt her tighten up. He kissed her to relax and to show how much he loves her. Draco started to move faster every time he thrust into her. His thrust turned faster and harder.

**" like that Draco. Harder and faster. Fuck me Draco."**

He hits her sweet spot. He did it again and again. Draco's movement became frantic. Draco orgasm sets Hermione orgasm. They lay there catching their breathes.

_" Hermione I didn't hurt u did I?" Said in concerned._

_We can't stay like this. I love you Draco Malfoy forever eternity. I want you to be happy draco. I will win this war and help you prove you are innocent. You were blackmailed by Voldemort. _ Hermione kisses him on the lips. She shakes her head from side to side. They get dress and sit by the couch.

_**We knew how this would end**_

_" I have to ask you something Hermione." _

She turns and looks at him with a confused face. He kneel down on one knee. He takes out a red velvet box.

_" Hermione I love you. Never in a millions year would I hurt you. I can't let you go. If i did I would regret it and I would miss you. My life is clouded by darkness without you. I know this war is going on but I have to make you mine. Hermione you are the only girl I want to go to bed with every night and wake up every morning.i want to by a small house and have children with you. You are smart, beautiful, good,irresistible,kind,sweet,funny,sexy. Hermione jean granger will you marry me and become a member of the Malfoy family?_

**"Draco what about the war? I love you Draco Malfoy but maybe we shouldn't be doing this. We can get in trouble with everyone."**

_When I looked in Draco's eyes I saw hurt and pain. I couldn't do this to him. If I love him than I have to go for it._

**" Lets do it. I will marry you Draco but we have to keep it a secret for a little bit okay? We know how this will end if they find out."**

_" I understand but all I care about is that your marrying me."_

Draco got the ring out of the box. It was a simple ring ㈎1. A solitaire diamond ㈎2 on a sliver band. She loved it more than anything other than Draco. He put it on her ring finger and it fitted perfectly.

_" I will get you the family ring when we can be together in front of people." _

**" I love it, its perfect."**

_**Knock knock. **_


End file.
